marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Asgardians of the Galaxy (Earth-616)
| EditorialNames = | Aliases = | Status = Active | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Asgard's Reach | TeamLeaders = Annabelle Riggs; formerly Angela, Kid Loki | CurrentMembers = Annabelle Riggs, Ren Kimura, Thunderstrike, Urzuul | FormerMembers = Angela, Kid Loki, Skurge the Executioner, Throg, Valkyrie | Allies = Avengers, Clea, Ego the Living Planet, Punisher, Ravagers, Ren Kimura, Spider-Man, Thor | Enemies = Angels, Asgardian Dragons, Dark Elves, Draugr, Fire Demons, Frost Giants, Gladiator, Hellhounds, Naglfar Armada, Nebula, Nova Corps, Swamp Mammoths | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Cullen Bunn; Matteo Lolli | First = Asgardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The Asgardians of the Galaxy were a team of Asgardian misfits assembled by Angela, secretly on behalf of Kid Loki. Their objective was to help him retrieve the Naglfar Beacon in anticipation of the War of the Realms waged by Malekith the Accursed. The team consisted of Thunderstrike, Skurge the Executioner, Throg, and Valkyrie and her human host, Annabelle Riggs. The team initially failed their mission, since the space pirate Nebula obtained it before they could. The Asgardians followed Nebula's trail, fighting soldiers of the Naglfar Armada she summoned on Netredeen and then on Chandilar to test its power. During battle, Kid Loki was exposed as the mastermind behind the formation of the Asgardians of the Galaxy. The Nova Corps intercepted the team on Chandilar and arrested them. Angela let the team remain in captivity until they learned of Nebula's next target, Earth. Nebula abducted Loki to her ship when he teleported to warn Thor. The Asgardians intercepted Nebula's ship, and Loki used an illusion to incapacitate Nebula long enough for Valkyrie to take the Naglfar Beacon from her hands, prompting her to flee. The Asgardians of the Galaxy were joined by Urzuul, a dwarf Nebula had kidnapped to help her find the beacon. Since Kid Loki had promised Angela to help her find her girlfriend Sera in exchange for joining the Asgardians of the Galaxy, the team visited Ego the Living Planet, and stumbled into the Ravagers, resulting in a brief confrontation until Sera made herself present, revealing she had joined this team during her absence. After helping the Ravagers protect a group of refugees on the run from Chargazel's Raiders, the Asgardians of the Galaxy decided to take the Naglfar Beacon to Asgard in anticipation of the War of the Realm's culmination. Kid Loki vanished after the spell that created him was dismissed by the real Loki. Once in Asgard, the Asgardians of the Galaxy were alerted by Heimdall of Malekith's assault in Manhattan. Valkyrie died during battle, and the Asgardians of the Galaxy save for Angela and Urzuul joined forces with Clea and Ren Kimura to rescue Annabelle from exile in the fringes of Valhalla. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Various weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Cosmic Teams